The present invention starts out from a mounting unit for a multilayer hybrid circuit. Multilayer hybrids having power components have already been disclosed by the German unexamined Patent Application No. 40 31 733. Multilayer hybrids having power components, especially ICs, are used therein, the power components being mounted, for example, on the top side of the hybrid, and their waste heat being dissipated through somewhat costly designs, by means of cooling plates, heat sinks, or cooling springs. In addition, it discloses introducing power ICs into indentations formed on the back side of the multilayer hybrid, for example, so as to allow the multilayer hybrid to be mounted with its rear side over the full surface on a substrate board. In this case, heat can accumulate at those locations where a power component is mounted on the rear side, since the heat generated is not optimally dissipated through the substrate board.